The present invention relates to a wire winding box and, more particularly, to a miniature wire winding box, which can be used in wired-communication apparatuses to provide free pull-out of a communication cable with a proper length, and can rewind the cable automatically to avoid the improper winding of the cable. Moreover, the present invention has a simpler structure.
When using communication apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile machines, communication cables with proper lengths are needed to achieve electric connection. To prevent excess communication cables from improper winding or too short communication cables from not meeting practical requirements, wire winding boxes have been used. Most wire winding boxes comprise mainly a shell, a rotary disk, a spiral spring, and a communication cable. The spiral spring is fixedly connected to the rotary disk so that the communication cable wound around the rotary disk can be rewound because of the resilient potential of the spiral spring. Because the communication cable must keep electric connection during the rotation process when pulled out or rewound, different conductive devices are installed in part of the winding boxes. For instance, a plurality of concentric conductive rings having different radiuses are installed on the disk surface of the rotary disk. A plurality of conductive elements such as resilient plates or steel beads are installed at corresponding positions on another rotary disk or the shell to match to the conductive rings. During the rotation process of the rotary disk, the communication cable can thus retain steady electric connection. However, because the conductive devices comprises a large number of small conductive elements such as the conductive rings, the conductive resilient plates, or the steel beads, the assembly process will be time-consuming and laborsome. Especially, bad contact may easily arise from vibration or abrasion so that long term use can not be achieved. Besides, due to improper installing ways and positions of the spiral spring, it will be unevenly effected when the communication cable is pulled out. Therefore, the volume of the wire winding box will be enlarged so as to deteriorate its portability and convenience. Moreover, a conventional wire winding box will present a tightening state because of the resilient force of the spiral spring when the communication cable is pulled out so that a proper length can not be kept, resulting in a great trouble to the user.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a wire winding box, which has a simpler structure and can be produced and assembled more easily. Moreover, more durable use can be achieved. To achieve the above object, the present invention comprises a housing, a rotary disk, a communication cable, a spiral spring, and a locking button. The rotary disk is pivotally installed in a rotary disk tank in the housing. A shaft bushing is installed on one disk surface of the rotary disk for the penetrating and winding of the communication cable. A ring is installed on another disk surface of the rotary disk to be hooked and wound by the spiral spring received in a receiving tank beside the rotary disk tank to provide uniform rewinding force for the rotary disk with respect to the communication cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a wire winding box, wherein a communication cable of a proper length can be pulled out and fixed so that improper winding of the communication cable can be prevented. Moreover, tightening state of the communication cable can be avoided so that use of a communication apparatus will not be influenced.
To achieve the above object, at least a slanting retaining block is installed on one disk surface of the rotary disk. An integrally formed push part protruding out of the housing and worked by a resilient element is installed beside the rotary disk tank adjacent to the rotary disk. A bump is formed on the locking button and extends to the rotation path of the retaining block to secure the retaining block timely to lock the rotary disk.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: